User talk:Pettamapossum
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ploxie/@comment-Pettamapossum-20110228224848 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UnreachableStars (Talk) 22:49, February 28, 2011 Budgey was stolen by Marcfyre, plus he's my mascot, I can make him hate who I want. Flish 00:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Shame on you, flish. Not only is that completely out of Character for Budgey, but it's hurtful for Marcfyre. I seriously doubt you'd want to be treated the same way. Besides, you've done your share of rip-offs. And you've been very cruel to many people, and many of my friends. I just don't know what to do with you. Please, I BEG of you, be nice! I've forgiven you, shouldn't you learn to forgive people as well? Pettamapossum 00:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I would forgive him, but its not like he stopped. he still does it, kills mascots, ect. and it is character of Budgey, it says he gets his feelings hurt easily. and what exactly did I rip-off? don't say Dibble Rising and X, as Spotquest and PE are not the first mascot series. Bender-Bit was made before them, and included three adventures. And we musn't forget Mascot Marbles. Flish 00:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I also don't steal creations and mascots. Flish 00:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Flish, please don't get on this again. We're not trying to stop a war here, we're trying to prevent one. And Flish, I hate marcfyre just as much as you do, remember how he tried to ban me, cussed me out and killed Tadpole? But please, forgive him, he's only 9! I was stupid to hate on him, curse my short temper. 00:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops, wasn't logged in on that last comment. Betterthanyou out! TheRhedNova 00:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I did not steal creations or give out my name when I was nine. Flish 00:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Flish, please, you also weren't on spore when you were 9 >.< Now lets all grow up and move on, eh? Forgive and forget? *Keyboard Spaz* GAWD DANGIT! I always forget something, whether it be logging in or leaving the squiggily line o.O TheRhedNova 00:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) actually, I was. I got Spore when I was 8. I got it mearly hours after it was released. also, dun worry Poss, I won't leave. I'm used to being the punching bag in life, I'm always too weird for everyone, so they make fun of me. :3 Flish 00:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) there arrrrgonauts are octopus, right? Flish 22:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) i belive the Arrrgonauts are Paper Nautiluses. Vulturewing, March 23/22, 2011 that's what I was getting at. Flish 23:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) S Sorry. :( Vulturewing March 23/22, 2011 Actually, the Arrrgonauts are a band of pirates created by Puglin. I guess he's not around anymore... :( Pettamapossum 15:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Why are you sad? I thought you liked it when people abandoned their mascots. :p Vulturewing 23/24, 2011 Lol, that makes me sound so mean. I'm still gonna use Lothario, Ermie, and the Arrrgonauts despite Puglin's disappearance, but it'd be better if he could be writing for them. Pettamapossum 15:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if, when you had some free time, could help me work on Kaptain Kiwi, like help find him a fitting personality, find where he lives in Mascotia etc. Thanks. Also, is SPORE.com working for you right now? Oops, that above comment was from me. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 18:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) A request from a RPer We are 'at war' as such because of Shadowraptor101. I really want peace but Shadow is all liek: I HAZ 600 SOOBZ AND DEM RPERZ SUCKSO YEA! Please STOP HIM so we can co-exist. I really want to Roleplay in Mascotia... -99Hedgehog Even though I don't like being hard on people, Shadow is pretty much gone. But I agree, we need peace. Vulturewing, April **th 2011 Bigbear: I think shadow got lynched acouple weeks ago by a group of angry protesters. Otherwise, last I spoke to him he was generally being a recluse because both communities have dis-owned him. I can't help but feel bad for him, but from the evidence that I can see, guy had it coming. And at 99Hedgehog: I would gladly RP with you :D this is were you can reach me :D that offer extends to any other of you rp community members as well. Permisssssion? I wanna make sure I can still use Spot in my series "A 'Tad' Nuclear". Ancients Hey Poss. I've come up with this thing about creatures that lived on Mascotia called the Ancients, and I hope you can cannonize it. Do think you can? Shacho 20:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Shacho Status Update? I just came back after being asked to by shadow, I know some things but I could really use a general all in all status update from you. How many of us are left? Are there any newcomers? Whats the news on the videogame thing? ---- Bigbear A good amount of us are still around, like Flish, Wulfeh, Shacho, MLS, SabreMel, and Blixafish. SimHB and Brichasouras are still missing, sadly... And as for the video game thing, we have no progress aside from the occasional brain-storming session. Good to hear from you. :) Blargadaflargada UnreachableStars 03:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars On the topic of Shadow Do you agree wth Shadow on the topic that The Mascotia Communtity is a fannon of your idea? He seems to think this. I really like Mascotia and don't want to get "evicted" as he says. -Teh Ninja Ambasador Would you cannonize my mascots? At least if Shadow removes all non-cannon mascots I would keep mine.Hossbyz ;) 14:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) GA Tennis? Would you like to participate in a silly GA Tennis with me? Efternamn 12:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Mascot Placement Where do you think one of my newest mascots (Most recent of mine on the Wiki), Kenthrn, would live? He's a velociraptor, and lives in a cave. With a fridge, full of cow and pig carcasses. Race6000 21:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) K. XD Race6000 11:46, April 8, 2012 (UTC)